Trouble Trio
by McEAero8
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read the story your self. Please note that thus story happens after the forth great ninja war and that the main characters are OCs


The Trouble Trio

McEAero8: Please note that I rewrote this chapter  
ProphecyEngine: Yeah it better be better then the last one. By the way I'm not using my account anymore so I'm not continuing my fanfictions on my account. I now have a new account called Plusial. P.E.N means Plusial's Epic Note  
McEAero8: It will be better I promise. Anyways

Written by McEAero8 and edited by Plusial.

Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

Kohei's P.o.V

Hi, I'm Uchiha Kohei. Son of Uchiha Sasuke and Usagi Uchiha. I'm 13 years old. This story is about me becoming a ninja and all the trials as one. And it's in my P.o.V. If you what to see my friend's P.o.V then go read Mizukon Misadventures. (P.E.N. Soon to be on this account)

I have an annoying little brother named Itashi. He's a pest. My mom is uncle Shikamaru's big sister and auntie Temari is his wife. My mom is also a twin. Her sister is auntie Waya and uncle Kankuro is her husband. So I'm basically related to the sand siblings.

And for your information, even though I have Nara blood in me. I am NOT learning the shadow technique. I'm an Uchiha, NOT a Nara. So there. I rather have the sharingen.

I have black spiky hair with the tips of the spikes are white. I have golden eyes. I'm about 5 feet tall and average built.

I wear the usual, black jeans with a black tee that says 'Out Of Ma Way!'. There's a pendant of a dragon's fang hanging around my neck. I wear a red and black plaid sweater. I have 3 black belts (A/N: if you want to know what it looks like just google squall leonhart) with the Uchiha clan symbol on it.

I am at the ninja academy and I'm at the bottom of the class for test scores but one of the best in everything else. My best friends are Namikaze Mizukon and Sarutobi Hikari. Together we form the Trouble Trio is what they call us but from the way Mizukon tells me it's mostly me who gets in trouble.  
Well that makes sense.

Anyways, I'm stuck in class listening to King-sensei trying to teach the class how to do Bunshin no jutsu. This is completely useless to me cause Mizukon taught me Kage Bunshin no jutsu. I think it's about time to skip class. Just have to wait for the right moment.

"Alright. This is a simple jutsu, so The  
take your time so you don't mess up and fail," King-sensei said, "Mizu-kun, you go first," I look up and saw Mizukon stand up getting madder by the second. He HATES it when somebody calls him Mizu-kun.

"I swear, if you call me Mizu-kun one more time, I will create 10 bunshins and beat the living crap out of you!" he yelled. Please Mikukon, beat the hell out of King-sensei. "Silly Mizukon, you can't make your bunshins attack, they're illusions!" King-sensei said.

He does not know what he's getting into. "Watch me," Mizukon said doing the hand seals, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Then he jumped on King-sensei and started pulling his hair. Wait, what the hell is he doing? He's suppose to be beating up King-sensei.

Whatever, it's time for me to get going. I leaped out if my seat and ran to the nearest window unlocked it. Hikari was right behind me. I looked to my left and Mizukon was still pulling hair. "Yeah! Show him Mizukon!" I said as I jumped out the window giving him a thumbs up. Hikari then followed out the window and soon Mizukon did too.

OoOoOoOo

"I think we lost him," Hikari said as she jumped down. "Yes, he's still a couple blocks back. Kohei could you mask our chakra." Mizukon asked.  
"Sure, on it," I said. I did a few hand seals and voila! Hey wait, the guy that's chasing us. It isn't King-sensei. It's someone different but it's someone that I know. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Done, now where can we hide for a while till its clear to go to home base?" I said scanning around for a hiding spot. "We can hide there," Mizukon said pointing to Ichiraku Ramen. We jumped in and saw something not to good. It was still the middle of a school day and if he saw us we would be done for.

There he was, Mizukon's dad, Namikaze Naruto, starring at us with noodles falling out of his mouth. "Aren't you guys supposed to be at school?" he said. Yikes! Got to get out fast! "Hirashin!" we all yelled at the same time and did the hand symbols and got out of there fast!

We went back from the academy and King-sensei was still teaching. Did he not know we were gone? Anyways, I think we got back safely... No Wait! Innoy is making a Bunshin!

BOOM!

The academy roof just blew up. Oh well, maybe we will get let out of school early today! "Class, be thankful that we are not expecting any rain today because we are still going to continue class today. Don't worry, we will have the roof fix tomorrow. Now who's next, Kohei," King-sensei said.

Aw man, just my luck.  
"Alright," I said as I stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Don't think your getting away with anything kid," King-sensei whispered to me when I got up. Oh, whatever. I never really like him in the first place.  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu," I said doing the hand seals and making a Kage Bunshin if myself.

I returned to my seat and watch my other classmates fail at making Bunshins. Wow. They better master that soon cause I'm hearing its going to be on the grad test.

Watching people fail us fun at the begin but it soon gets boring. Soon I began to drift off. I turn my head to see Mizukon looking at bios of S-ranked missing nin. Why in the world is he doing that?! We're not even Genin! And he thinks that right after we graduate we would face an S-ranked missing nin.

You got to be kidding me. There are like no missing nins out there right now and I know that because my dad is the head of the Police Force. Someday I'm going to work hard and become Anbu.

I took out a sheet of blank paper and started to sketch. What was I sketching? I was drawing a blue print for my best idea ever! It's called the Shikenhi blade. It's basically 2 interlocking blades.

If you think my idea crazy then check out Mizukon's! The idea to turn a sword into a gun and vice versa is  
CRAZY!

Lately Mizukon has been bugging me about how my dad and my uncle were all missing nin. Well for his information my dad is NOT missing nins anymore. And then my uncle is dead but no matter what I tell him he says I have a cursed family.  
Maybe that's why I don't have many friends.

See all of my friends are my parents friends kids, and that's how I know them. There is Namikaze Mizukon, Sarutobi Hikari, Nara Shikatem, Nara Shikakuro, Nara Shikaara, Hyuuga Innoy (well we aren't really on good terms), Akimichi Chouzo, Hakuchi (I don't know his clan name), Makeinu (I don't know her clan name either), Aburame Boke, Hatake Komi, Inuzuka Kaori, Umino Ojiro. That's it! When there is 100 other kids in this village! RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGEEEE!

Oh now look. King-sensei is talking on and in and on about Charka control. Boring. It's days like this I wish we had Uncle Shikamaru as our teacher. He's easy going and he doesn't care to help King and Iruka-sensei chase us when we skip class. He would be the best teacher ever!

I wish King-sensei would teach us something more exciting like Genjutsu. I rock at Genjutsu. I'm probably the best in the class with it. My dad helps me a lot with as we read my uncles old records. Yeah, uncle Itachi was awesome in Genjutsu. I still very good at everything else. But you should see Mizukon with Kenjutsu. He's the greatest at it.

He's memorized all the virtual parts on your body and know how to hit them. He's so far ahead if everybody I wonder if I would by able to catch up to him in that subject. Hmmm. One day.

*RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG*

Yes schools over and tomorrow's the weekend. I said goodbye to by friends and we headed off our separate ways back home.

OoOoOoOo

"Mom! I'm home!" I called into the house. "I'm in the kitchen!" She called back. She must be making supper. I wonder what it is. "What time will dad be getting home?" I asked taking a seat at the table. "I don't know. He's been very busy lately. Today he had to chase a group of kids that skipped class," she said. So it was dad chasing us. Wait! Please bless he didn't know who he was chasing.

Please...

"And you are grounded mister from video games until you graduate," I'm what? No this can't be possible. "What did I do?" I asked trying not to look guilty. "You know very well what. You were skipping class. Now go away I'm busy," she said. Sheesh, how annoying is she? I guess she better then Temari-san. The way Shikakuro describes her to me she sounds like a monster.

Hey I have an idea. "I'm going Mizukon's place! Later!" I called running out of the house to the house I knew so well.

OoOoOoOo

I opened the door of Mizukon house just letting myself in. He's use to that cause I been doing it ever since we became friends. I walked in saw Mizukon standing in the door way between the living room and the kitchen. I went and stood beside him.  
In the living room I could see Mizukon parents. Duh. My dad. What is he doing here!? Sai. These names are getting somewhere. And Old Geezer Hokage-sama. Wait that's the old team 7. What are they doing here?!

"I need you four to go on an S-rank mission." Hokage-sama said. S-Rank? Sweet. "What will be doing, Kakashi-sensei-old man-hokage-sama?" Naruto-sama asked. Really? That long of a name? "Just call me Kakashi, Naruto." Hokage-sama said. "You four will be going on a mission to stop a new little organization. Knock it down before it becomes too big to handle,"

"What organization?" Dad asked. "Gunsei sa-ti-wan,(organization 31)" Hokage-sama said. "No problem. When do we leave?" Sakura-sama said. "Soon," Hokage-sama said.  
"Who is the organization lead by?" Dad asked. "It is lead by..."

I wonder who? "Achoo!" I sneezed. All heads turned my way. I looked at Mizukon. He just gave the the look of what the hell are you doing here? Then I realized. We were not meant to be here at this time. We were not supposed to listen to that. But we did. We hear everything and I just blew our cover. Crap!

"What are you doing here?" Dad asked. Isn't it obvious? "Well I live here," Mizukon said. "And I came over to get Mizukon. Come on run!" I said/yelled as I dragged Mizukon out the door towards home base.

OoOoOoOo

Home base is a cave we found on the first Hokage's face. The nose to be exact. It's the prefect place to hideout in.

"What the hell was that for!?" Mizukon yelled. Geez, what's his problem. "Well it's not my fault they had to have their meeting at THAT time and at THAT place," I said back. "Well it's not MY fault that YOU sneezed," he shot back.

Something wrong here. "Hey! Where's Mizukon?" I asked. He look at me with a confused face. "What are you talking about? I am Mizukon," he stated. "Well the Mizukon I know wouldn't be so pissed off right now and be wouldn't be yelling at me. Are you sure your not replaced by an alien?" I asked.

"No I'm not an alien. Sorry for being so rough," he said. "No sweat," I replied. "So what's today's plan?" A girls voice asked from behind. I turned around and there she was Hikari. Man, I forgot her house was like right under our home base. She probably heard our fighting.

"You'll see. Follow me," I said as I lead them to the back where we keep all out supplies. There it was on the shelf in front if me. I grabbed three and toss 1 each to Mizukon and Hikari. "Spray paint? What for?" Hikari asked. "Just wait," I replied as I grabbed some rope off the shelf as well. With the supplies in hand we walked to the trouble mat we have and say down.

"Here's the plan. This will be our best prank ever!" I yelled. "You say that every time," Mizukon said. "I know but this time I mean it. Well last night I was looking in the photo album and I saw this awesome picture of your dad Mizukon," I started to say. "My dad?" he said confused.

"Yeah, your dad. And he painted on the Hokage's faces. So my awesome idea is to spray paint the faces. You with me?" I said revealing my plan. "Of course!" Hikari said. Looked at Mizukon. "So, are you in?" I asked him. He sighed. "Fine, I'm in," he finally replied. "Yea! Now lets get going!" I yelled as I made my way to the Hokage's faces.

OoOoOoOo

Now for the finishing touch. 'Kohei was here =3' is what I wrote. "See wasn't that awesome guys?" I asked. "Yeah, lets do this again sometime!" Hikari said. "So the Trouble Trio strikes again," who was that? "who's there?" I asked looking up where I thought I heard the voice.

There he was. Old Geezer Hokage-sama stood looking down at us, while reading his stupid and perverted Ichi Ichi Paradise book. Why does it have to be him? WHY? Out of all the people it has to be him. "Why hello there Kohei, Mizukon and Hikari. What are you three up to this time?" He asked.

"Oh it's you. What do you want? And your one eye must be blind if you can't see what we're doing," I said coldly to him but snickered at the last comment. Yep! I'm the talker of the group. Mizukon just usually keeps to himself and he's not must if a talker anyways. Hikari goes on and off. One moment she's talking her mouth off and the next she's as quiet as a mouse. Right now she's off.

Old Geezer Hokage-sama reveals his Sharingan. "If was you I wouldn't be talking," I replied. Ok now I'm kind of scared. "You guys have to come with me," he said. "Why?" Mizukon asked. "You three had your fun now I'm ending it. I'm taking you home," Awwwwwwwww.

"Well I'm going. Later dudes," Hikari said as she jumped down and landed safely on the ground and walked into her house. No fair! She lives close to here when I live on the other side of town.

"You two think you can get away like the other? If you do, think again." the Hokage said. "Well, I will think again. About escaping!" I say as I cast a Genjutsu and quickly ninja dash away.

(Back with Mizukon and Old Geezer Hokage-sama)

"Aren't you gonna run away too?" The old Geezer-sama said."Nah, I rather not get in more trouble," Mizukon said. "Well I'm going to escort you home. Your parents are gone on a mission at the moment so you are staying at the Uchiha compound. Understood?" Hokage-sama stated. "Fine whatever,"

OoOoOoOo

(In the Uchiha household)

"Mommommmomomomom!" I yelled as I burst though the door holding a bundle of fur in my arms. "What?" She asked as she was setting the table. Why was she putting 4 plates on the table? Dad has left on a mission. "Why is there four plates? Dad is on a mission," I asked.

"Mizukon is staying with us till his parents come back," she answered. Yes! I have to plan more pranks. Wait! What was i going to say before I said that. The bundle of fur began to move in my arms. Wait! That's it! "Mom, look," I said holding the bundle of fur up to her. She bent down to take a look when it's head shot out and started licking her.

"Uchiha Kohei. Where did you get that dog?" She asked strictly, breaking all the *kisses* the dog was giving her. "Well, Inazuka Kaori gave him to me for a belated birthday gift cause she was away last week when I had my party. His name us Kengo. Can he stay?" I asked.

Please let him stay. Please let him stay. Please... "I'll have to talk to your dad about this one but he can stay til your dad gets back and we sort this out," she replied. Yes.

*knock. Knock* I wonder who's at the door? I put Kengo down and I walked up to the door and opened it to see Mizukon and Old Geezer Hokage-sama. "Kohei! Who's at the door?!" Mom called from the kitchen. "Mizukon and the Hokage," I said back. Mom came to the door.

"Thank you Kakashi-san," mom said to the old geezer. I wonder she calls him Kakashi-san instead of Hokage-sama. I guess I'll never know. "Kohei," mom said to me. "Yeah," I replied. "Me and Kakashi-san need to talk in private. Go up to your room," mom said to me.

"Kk. Common Mizukon," I said as I dragged Mizukon up to my room.

OoOoOoOo

"Kohei, what the heck are you doing?" Mizukon asked me as I had my ear to the door. "What does it look like? I'm trying to listen in to their conversation," I said as I gestured for him to do the same.

"Did you hear about their latest prank?" Old Geezer Hokage-sama asked mom. Crap! She's going to find out. I'm going to be grounded ever longer now. Double crap!

"I only heard that the tried to skip class. Is there anything else I should know?" Mom asked. I going to die. I moved my ear from the door and asked,"Mizukon, if I die today will you take care of Kengo for me?"  
"Kengo? Who's Kengo?" Mizukon asked.

"Oh, Kengo is my dog," I replied. "When did you have a dog?" Asked Mizukon. "Oh, Kaori gave him to me today. He should be..." I couldn't finish my sentence. "He's where?" Asked Mizukon again. "He's probably destroying the living room at this moment, crap! I'm going to be in even more trouble now," I said.

"Hahahaha," Mizukon laughed. "Don't you dare laugh at me! If I get in trouble, I'm dragging you down with me!" I snapped. "K, have it your way," Mizukon replied. We pressed our ears back to the door.

"I can't believe they did that!" My mother exclaimed. "I know, it's pretty hard to believe," Old Geezer Hokage-sama said. "I must say that they should go and clean it up," mom said. NNNNNNOOOOOO!

"No, I already have Genin team doing that. Anyways, Garra told me that they have a camp that teaches ninjutsu and all those other justus as well as manners. Would you be interested to send Kohei there? Hikari and Mizukon are already going," hahhhah, Mizukon has to go. My mom would never send me somewhere like that.

"Sure. When do they leave?" I am going to die! "They leave at 7," "that's only an hour away!" "Yes, I know, but that have to be in Suna by Monday morning. The camps about 2 weeks long. So they'll be gone about 3 weeks then," "ok then. I'll get them ready,"

OoOoOoOo

Ok, I am going to destroy that camp when I'm there. I just need a plan first. I'll probably have to see the camp first. I will kill my mom later for doing this to me.

OoOoOoOo

Finally done. It took me all summer long and durning September I had school so that slowed me down.

I hoped you liked this chapter.

Hey, want to hear the story in Mizukon's P.o.V? Then read Mizukon's Misadventures. (Soon to be posted)

Later Gators!

McEAero8


End file.
